Shadow: The Assassin
'''Shadow: The Assassin '''is an idea for an independant action film by Nick C. The story follows Shane Evans, a professinal assassin with a moral code, who puts his own life at risk when he breaks his code. Plot In 1999, a happy couple placed their newborn son into a crib at night, but late at night, the baby is kidnapped. For years, the baby is trained to become an assassin, being taught the moral code of the assassins: Never Kill The Innocent, Always Kill The Target, Never Target Another Assassin, Only Kill The Target, Don't Get Caught. 19 years later, the baby, now the greatest known assassin, is named Shane Evans, after killing the boss of a major lawfirm, Shane is soon given his next target, Kimberly Arthur. Shane spends the next 2 weeks researching what he can on Kimberly to find out when he can kill her, learning that her father is one of the richest CEO's in New York, but he never sees an image of her face. Eventually, Shane goes after Kimberly, meeting her at her local gym first, he eventually sees her face and learns that she's quite beautiful, he asks if she wants to hang out and the 2 start spending time together as friends, after a couple more weeks, Shane can't bring himself to kill Kimberly and lets her live, having developed feelings for her. With Shane's feelings preventing his mission from being completed, his boss threatens him, Shane's feelings for Kimberly turn to heartbreak when she reveals that she's been arranged to be married to Kevin Bennett, the heir to a major rival technology company, in an attempt to make a company merger, Shane sneaks in to the company one night when he finds out that Kevin is actually the one who ordered Kimberly's assassination and requested the date after the marriage, as if Kimberly dies after the merger finishes, Kevin will inherit the fortune from both companies and he can marry whoever he wants without any guilt. Shane tries to warn Kimberly, but realises he can't as it would expose him as the assassin that was meant to kill her and make him break his moral code. Eventually, Shane finds out how to tell Kimberly without making her suspicious, but she doesn't believe him. On the night of the wedding, Kimberly is ambushed by another assassin, but before she is killed, Shane comes to her rescue and kills her attacker, breaking the third and fourth rules of the moral code. As Shane was wearing a mask, Kimberly does not realise that her saviour is Shane. The next day, Kimberly tells Shane that she knows he was telling the truth now, and the 2 talk to Kimberly and Kevin's parents, who they find murdered. Kevin enters to reveal that he killed his and Kimberly's fathers, explaining that he had to hire an assassin to kill Kimberly so he could get an alibi from strangers so he wouldn't be a murder suspect, he also reveals that he had an accomplice, Kimberly's best friend, Linda, who has been having an affair with Kevin. When Kevin tries to kill Kimberly, Shane blocks the bullet and fights Kevin out of the room, as using his fighting training skills would expose him to Kimberly, Shane is able to kill Kevin and make it look like any normal person could do it, breaking the first rule of the moral code. When Linda sees Kevin dead, knowing their plan could never work, and not wanting to spend her life in jail, kills herself. Shane stands his ground on not killing Kimberly, breaking the second rule of the moral code. Shane returns to the assassins hideout to report what happened, his boss sentences Shane to be executed for breaking 4 rules of the code, but Shane quickly fights back in self defence and eventually kills his now former boss, as he killed his boss, he now was declared the leader of the assassin's, but orders it to dispand. 1 Year Later, Shane has become a lone assassin for hire and keeps to the moral code himself, he has started dating Kimberly, who still doesn't know that he is an assassin. The film ends with Shane killing one more target with a long range sniper rifle. Cast Nick C as Shane Evans - The main protagonist, Shane is a master assassin who was trained since birth to become the ultimate killing machine, he is equipped with multiple guns and blades to kill his targets, in addition to several miscellaneous gadgets used for tracking his targets whereabouts. TBA as Kimberly Arthur - The secondary protagonist, Kimberly was one of Shane's assassination targets, when he fell in love with her, he refused to kill her. She later reveals that she is meant to be part of an arranged marriage with the son of the owner of a major tech company, who she doesn't even like, she also has feelings for Shane as he is the only guy who is legitametly nice to her. TBA as Kevin Bennett - The main antagonist, Kevin is the heir to Bennett Tech, a major Tech company, he is arranged to be married to Kimberly as part of a company merger plan. He is later revealed to be the one who hired the assassins to kill Kimberly. TBA as Linda Monroe - The secondary antagonist, Linda is Kimberly's best friend who tries to help her with the arranged marriage with Kevin, however, it is later revealed that she has been working as an accomplice to Kevin in a plan for the 2 to inherit the fortune of both Kevin and Kimberly's father's fortunes. TBA as Reaper - The false tertiary protagonist turned tertiary antagonist, Reaper is the leader of the assassin organisation, when he threatens to have Shane excecuted for breaking the Assassin's Moral Code. TBA as Dave Arthur - Kimberly's father, the owner of a major technology company who is attempting to marry off Kimberly to Kevin in an attempt to merge both companies. He is killed by Kevin. TBA as Mitchell Bennett - Kevin's father, the owner of a rival tech company who tries to marry off Kevin to Kimberly for a company merger. He is killed by Kevin. TBA as Harold Bateman - The owner of a major lawfirm in New York, he is assassinated by Shane. TBA as unnamed receptionist - The receptionist of Bateman's lawfirm, she lets Shane get to Harold's office, not realising he plans to kill him. Trivia *This film was brought to Nick's mind after the idea for the crossover sequel, Ghost vs Shadow. *Several changes between the original idea for the character of Shadow and the final character: **Originally, Shadow was meant to be a self protective assassin who made his killings look like accidents to prevent police investigations, this was changed because it didn't seem entertaining. **Shadow wasn't meant to have a love interest in the original. **Originally, Shadow wasn't meant to be given a real name. *Tom was originally meant to star in the film, but this was decided against as he would be entered in the sequel.